


Hey Brother

by Artfulstar



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Pregnancy, Sarai and Harrow are best parents, Wordcount: 100-500, and now im crying, wrote this for callum's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artfulstar/pseuds/Artfulstar
Summary: Callum had just turned four when his mom and King Harrow tried to break the news to him
Relationships: Callum & Harrow (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Sarai (The Dragon Prince), Harrow/Sarai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	Hey Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote for Callum's birthday besides the Rayllum Birthday Bash I've been publishing for the past two weeks

“Callum?” Sarai called over. The boy was sitting on the floor of the corridor with the new sketchbook on his lap. He received it from King Harrow, his stepfather for over four months, just this morning and it quickly had turned into his new favorite gift ever. When his name left his mother’s lips, he looked up at the direction of the voice and found her standing a few feet from him just outside her bedroom.

“Yes, mommy?”

“Can you leave your new gift here for a second and come with me?” Immediately he closed his sketchbook and put it on the floor before running over to Sarai who took his hand between hers and opened the door to the King and Queen’s room.

King Harrow was standing near the fireplace, a tender smile on his face. At the sound of the door opening, he turned and his smile got bigger.

“Callum!” He said and the boy instinctively hid behind his mother’s leg. Even though King Harrow was nothing but kind and affectionate towards him, having your stepfather as the King was still something he wasn’t used to it, “I’m glad you’re here, son. We have something to tell you.”

Callum looked up to Sarai, who was smiling kindly at him. Her smile made Callum feel safer.

The prince took a few steps forward, still clinging to his mom’s hand.

“Callum, your mother and I have something very special to give you.”

“Though you’ll have to wait for a while to receive it,” Sarai explained, barely containing her smile. Callum didn’t really understand what they meant until his mom brought his tiny hand over her stomach and smiled. “You’re going to be a big brother Callum.” Sarai admitted, her voice soft.

Callum’s eyes widened and he put his other hand over her stomach.

“Is... is it inside you? Did you eat it?" he asked innocently, his big green eyes twinkling. Sarai chuckled and Harrow followed suit.

“No, no, Callum! This is where babies grow before they are ready to come out.” She explained.

“But how? I don’t see any difference!”

“Well, babies start really small, but in a few weeks, you’ll see my belly getting bigger and bigger until your little brother or sister is finally ready to come out.”

“This is so cool...” Callum said and put his ear on his mother’s belly trying to hear anything. “Do you think they’ll like me?”

“Why do you ask that Callum?” Harrow inquired.

“I don’t know how to be a good brother, what if I make them mad?”

“Callum,” Sarai started, kneeling to be at his height, “Your aunt and I sometimes fought over some serious issues and not speak to each other for days or in rarer cases, even weeks. But Amaya still loves me and I love her.” Sarai’s eyes softened and she hugged her son, “I have no doubts you and your future sister or brother will be like that too. You two will always be there for each other at the bad and good times. I can assure you that much.”

The little prince returned the hug and buried his head into his mother’s shoulder as Harrow watched the two hug with a happy smile on his face.

That night in bed, Callum sketched a portrait of his family: two taller stick figures, a small one holding hands with an even smaller one.


End file.
